Piano Practice
by Letzte
Summary: A kind of random story about Lumina and her piano practice...


**A/N: So, a friend of mine kind of asked me to write a Harvest Moon fanfiction, and I said yeah, so yeah... Here it is! Ummm, I'm not sure what to say about it. It's kinda short, actually. Mostly because I felt like I didn't have the time to write something long, and it was actually pretty hard to come up with an idea in the first place. Anyways, this is probably the only HM fanfiction I'll write, this was so surprisingly difficult...**

"Luminaaaaa."

At the sound of her grandmother's sharp call, Lumina lazily lifted her head from the swath of blankets she had been laying on. Rubbing her eyes free from the last of the morning's arguement's tears, she glared out at the bright white sun, the dreaded sun that indicated to her the most torturous time of day...

"Lumina."

The second call served no better to spur the sulky girl into quicker action. She slowly, slowly went up to her mirror and took as much time as possibly fathomable fixing her hair, strand by strand into place by place.

"Lumina!" Romana's call was now deadly sharp, a knife passing through Lumina's door. The girl gave a sullen sigh, and with one last longing glance into the mirror, exited the room, stumbled down the stairs, and, without sparing a glance at her irritated grandmother, sat down at the dreaded piano, glaring at the keys. Romana nodded contently, and so the cycle began.

The house began to echo with music, the same song that echoed through the house every day at such time, but today it seemed particularly devoid of joy, devoid of life. The sounds were almost mechanical, every last note, pause, mistake was rehearsed as always, no change, no deviation in the pathetic, endless melody streaming from Lumina's fingertips. And as always, at measure twelve, those fingertips slipped on the sixteenth note run, and they would pause, slow down, repeat it, and miss it again almost adamantly the next time through. And in harmony were Romana's various advices and rebukes, delivered with a tired, practiced air, because they, too, were a part of this cycle and were repeated over and over and over.

The only thing that had ever changed was the day the whole charade had taken on it's defeated air; Romana's helpful at a glance advice was for appearance only, as was Lumina's "practicing". And each pass through this awful, skipping record of an event only served to further stir the childlike rage in Lumina. Each measure, each individual not increased the desire to yell and cry and pitch a grand fit, but Lumina already knew that such actions were pointless. Something that had not worked just that morning surely wouldn't work now. No, it was simply her only choice to be caught in this endless, endless melody for eternity. Tears of frustration welled up at the corners of the girl's eyes, but her hands didn't skip a beat to wipe them. Why couldn't her grandmother understand?

"Lady Romana? Lunch is ready." Sebastion's announcement broke the chain, and it all fell apart, and Lumina could at last feel free again. A moment's reprieve, until the next day. She banged down her fingers on the keys, and darted up the stairs. "Miss Lumina," Sebastion called after her. Lumina stopped and turned. Romana had left. "Will you not be having lunch?"

"I'll take my lunch later, Sebastion," the girl responded, and started back up the stairs before the man could protest. Lumina bounded into her room and slid onto her bed, almost falling off from sheer momentum. She grabbed her diary, flipped it to a blank page, and began to write.

_Dear Diary,_

_I know I haven't written in hear for a while, but that's because, as usual, nothing has changed! What am I supposed to write when my life has been nothing but the same thing day after day after day? But today I'm writing because today something different did happen. This morning, I told my grandmother(wretched old woman!) that I wasn't going to practice the piano anymore. I know I've said how there is nothing worse in the world than my piano practice_, _right? It's like I'm in chains! But she wouldn't listen, only told me how I'm lucky to learn, and scolded me for a good half hour. It's so unfair! Why can't she want me to be happy, like most grandparents? Why won't she understand?_ _It seems like my only way would be if someone would come and rescue me... A handsome prince who wouldn't make me play the piano! Well, if that ever did happen, I know I would never be so cruel as to make our children learn such a monotonous instrument!_

And with that, Lumina slammed the diary cover shut with an air of finality, and went back downstairs.

**A/N: Eeeeh, to be honest, I'm not very fond of this. I feel like I effed up Lumina's character, and that there are too many commas. Yes, waaaay too many commas! I don't know... There's something I feel is wrong, but I just can't describe what it is.**


End file.
